1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp device, and especially relates to a head lamp device capable for wearing on a head and emitting lights outwardly for illumination according to the angle of head moving.
2. Description of Related Art
The lamp is one of the most important things for people in the technology generations. In early years, besides the lights emitted from the Sun, the candle is lighted on for illumination in the dark. In the recent years, the power may be provided for the lamp for illumination. People are benefited by the lamp very much. The lamp may be used for the land lamp, the flashlight, the vehicle light, the searchlight, and the reading lamp. The lamp is especially useful for illuminating in the dark so as to make the user see the environment clearly. Generally, the user may carry the flashlight for illumination by one hand. But for the workers in the construction site or at underground passage, it is not convenient for them while they are working with two hands. The strength and time are wasted. In order to improve the carry of the flashlight with one hand, the flashlight for illumination may be fastened at the clothes, the hat, the shoes, and etc. Therefore, the user (workers) may illuminate the environment with hands to keep working.
Please refer to Taiwan Patent No. M461744. An improved structure for head light is disclosed. A strap set has an arc-shaped ring section and an adjusting section. Two ends of the ring section are passing through the two ends of the adjusting section respectively. A cover set includes a cover body, a cover member, and a base body. The cover member is arranged at the front end of the cover body. The upper end of the base body and the cover body are pivoted with each other. The rear end of the base body is arranged at front of the ring section of the strap set. There are two lamps received in the cover body. The cover body has a concave surface and convex surfaces faced to the cover member for condensing and diffusing lights.
The above mentioned improved structure for head light is generally used for the user operated in the dark. After the head light is worn on the head of the user, the lamps in the cover body is used for illumination to decrease the dangers working in the dark. However, the user may move the head up or down to see the object while working but the position of the head light cannot follow the head to move. It still needs the hand(s) of the user to adjust or move the head light for illumination. Although it may achieve the effect of illumination, the user must waste time to adjust the head light with hand. Besides, the pivot is easy to be worn down after the head light is adjusted for a long time and with many times to result in the head light not capable for being adjusted anymore. Therefore, the head light must be replaced and still has many drawbacks to be improved.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “head lamp device” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.